rindokufandomcom_ja-20200213-history
At akada 3.2 Joseph Melia, Ersatz Possible Worlds
Joseph Melia 代用的可能世界(Ersatz Possible Worlds) ※Ersatz アクセス独和辞典 Er・satz rzエアザッツ(男性名詞) 〔(単数の２格)‐es/複数なし〕 【１】代わりの人〈物〉，代用品；補充部品；補欠；(軍事)補充部隊 als Ersatz fur einen erkrankten Spieler einspringen病欠の選手の代わりをつとめる 【２】補償，賠償，代償 fur einen Schaden Ersatz fordern損害の補償を要求する 1. 序 philosophical benefits... *可能世界の哲学的メリットはたくさんある **様相的言明は額面通りに解釈できる **様相概念を、様相論理で分析できる **de re言明を理解できる **物理的必然性、義務などの様相を統一的に分析できる **内包論理に完全で健全なモデル理論を与えられる **統一的な存在論的還元を与えられる not conclusive... *可能世界は統一的でシンプルな理論を与えてくれる *統一性と体系性が、真であることの理由になるかどうか疑うこともできる *しかし、単純さと統一に対する志向は哲学だけでなく科学理論や常識の中にも見られるものである all this... *でもルイスの可能世界観を受け入れるのはむずかしい **単なる可能世界は具体的に存在する **可能なものはすべて可能世界の部分である *常識と相容れない *存在論の単純さ(これも理論的美徳である)という意味では、分がわるい only there... *(1)理論的利益を得つつ *(2)過大な存在論的費用と常識の違反は避けられればよい *代用主義者(Ersatzer) **可能世界については実在論 **ただしルイスとはちがう立場になる **ontological free lunchはないけど、より倹約的な立場をとりたい is essentially... *代用主義者の立場はいろいろだけど目的は一緒 **(代用主義でも)可能世界は抽象的とはかぎらない **可能者の存在を否定するともかぎらない *いろんなバージョンがあるよね 2. 代用主義者の動物園 *代用者のテーゼ >> ◇P iff ある可能世界が存在し、それによればPである. << *代用主義者は実在論者なので、右側を文字通りにとる *(a)可能世界って何？ *(b)「によれば」って何？ という2つを説明する必要がある *この2つの立場の違いによりさまざまな代用主義がある *以下では、「によれば」関係の説明で立場を分類してみよう **言語派 **構造派 **中立派 2-1. 言語的代用主義 *言語的代用主義者にとっては、世界というのは一種の「本」 **何らかの解釈された言語における文を含むことで表現する books,... *具体的な本が存在するのは問題ない *しかし可能世界は無限にあるのに、本は有限 the ersatzer... *本が書かれる言語は、書かれたもの話されたものである必要はない。 *(1)言語の原始的部分が解釈され、(2)統語論的に構造化され、複雑な形をつくれるなら、文はどんなものでもかまわない。 *それぞれの個体と性質が名前をもつとすれば、パワフルな世界構築言語が得られる。 **原始文は、nタプルになる。 ** (Fは性質、aは個体)。 ***「対象aはF-nessを持つ」という意味 *世界は、文の集合となる。 this way... *【によれば】関係の説明がえられる *「文の集合w 【によれば】 Pは真」 iff 「wにPを表現する文が属する(あるいは文の集合はPを帰結する)」 Unfortunately... *この言語の記述力をはみだすような可能性もある **現実には存在しないものが存在する可能性(上の方式だと名前がつかない) is a... *性質についても同じ問題がある *alien property Solution:... *解決: 量化子、変項、同一性記号を追加 *「aとも異なり、bとも異なり、cとも異なり...xxxxである」と述べる this world-making... *これでも十分ではない *「P(a), P(b), P©」な世界と「Q(a), Q(b), P(a)」な世界を考える *現実の性質なら両者は明らかに異なるが、alien propetyの場合は両者の区別は困難 *「2つのエイリアン性質があり、1つはaとbによって例化され、もう1つはcによって例化される」としか言えない ersatzer might... *エイリアン性質を否定することもできる *大した犠牲ではない *エイリアン性質の慣世界的同一性を認めるだけでいいかも the probrem *すべての可能性を記述できる言語が必要なだけではない *「無矛盾性consistency」の問題もある *可能世界は、任意の文の集合ではなく、「無矛盾な文の集合」でなければならない *無矛盾性は様相的観念 **集合の要素がともに真で「ありうる」とき、文の集合は無矛盾 may be... *基底的な個体と基底的な性質だけに限定すればいけるかも Unfortunately... *「文の集合w 【によれば】 Pは真」 iff 「wにPを表現する文が属する(あるいは文の集合はPを帰結する)」 *「帰結entail」は様相的観念 *世界構築言語が十分豊かで、すべての命題を表現できるだけの文が属するなら、帰結は必要ない *しかし今の提案だと、言語には単純な対象と単純な性質が属するだけ 2.2 構造的代用主義 and pictures... *地図や絵は表象する *表象は、表象する対象が表象されるものを反映した性質をもっているときに起きる **ex. 地図の部分の空間的関係は地域の空間的関係を反映 *「絵」と「絵にされるもの」には一種の同型性がある would be... *代用世界は、それが表象するものに同型であることによって、表象すると言えれば楽だけど。 *これはつねにうまくいくわけではない。 *喋るロバはいないので、喋るロバと同型な構造との同型性もない。 **(存在しないものと同型なものはない？) *あるのは、「(喋るロバがいれば)喋るロバと同型【だろう】世界」 *「喋るロバ以外とは同型では【ありえない】世界」 *原始様相を避けられない。 considers the... *ルイスは同型性によって表象される世界についても考えているが、その1つのバージョンのみにフォーカスしている。 **「類似」による同型性。 *表象物と被表象物の類似は限定されている。 *二次元の絵が三次元に見えるのは、鑑賞者の共同体の背後仮定のため。 *蝋細工だと三次元だが、素材は異なるため、やはり表象には鑑賞者の共同体の背後仮定が必要。 clear where... *つまるところは、表象される世界とぴったり一致した(duplicateである)世界が必要になる。 this shows... *以上の議論が示しているのは、「類似」は適切な同型性ではないということだけである。 **類似以外にも同型性はある。 *2つのものが互いに同型であるために、同じ性質を共有する必要はない。 **ex. 同じサイズではなくても、表象できる。 *同型であるために必要なのは、特定の「構造」を共有することだけである。 no reason... *抽象物と具体物の間の同型性も成立する。 **ex. 実数上の「より大きい」関係(抽象)と連続的な空間上の直線における「右にある」関係(具体)は同型。 **濃度nの集合(-空集合)の直積の部分集合a subset of関係(抽象)は、単純者の集まりのメレオロジカルな和の「一部である」a part of関係(具体)と同型。 *同型性は、以下のように扱われる。 **あるドメインの要素から別のドメインの要素への一対一の写像。 **その写像において、前者のドメインの対象がもつ性質および関係は、後者のドメインの対象がもつ性質および関係の上に写像される。 might worry... *構造主義的見方では、慣習の役割はどうなるのか？ **ある地図を与えられ、完全な縮図であると言われた場合 ***対象の形はわかるがサイズはわからない。 *スケールの選択は恣意的であり、慣習的な問題。 *しかしわれわれは同型性をつくりだすわけではない。 **共有された構造は、われわれの思考や語りから独立している。 **地図はスケールの選択に依存して異なる対象を表象するが、スケールの選択は特定の構造-保持-写像を「選択」する問題であり、「創造」する問題ではない。 structural account... *構造による表象の説明によれば、世界はnタプルの性質と個物の集合であるという見方を解釈する、より自然な方法がある。 **Lagadonean(p137注3)。 *「対象a がF-nessを例化する」 <--> 「が特定の組み合わせの中にあらわれる」 *「対が関係Rを例化する」 <--> 「が特定の組み合わせの要素である」 *右側の順序対が左側の個物や性質の例化関係を反映する。 strenghs and weakness... *長所も短所も言語的代用主義に似ている。 *原始様相は避けられない。 *非現実的対象をどうやって表象するか不明だが、適切な同型性を選べばうまくいくかもしれない。 *言語的代用主義に対するアドバンテージは不明だが、追求の価値はある。 2.3 沈黙する代用主義者 linguistic and... *言語的 / 構造的代用主義の目標は高い。 **可能世界について説明を与えた: 要素の集合論的構成によって世界を個別化する。 **表象の方法について説明を与えた。 *しかしそれほど野心的でなくてもよい。 **「によれば」関係の本質を説明する必要はない。 **「によれば」関係は原始的でもよい。 world-making language... *言語的代用主義は、世界制作言語の詳細にフォーカスし、すべての可能世界を記述できる言語を見つけるという問題を抱えこんだ。 *しかし言語の詳細より、文が意味するものの方が重要なはずである。 *「意味」もっと言えば「命題」によって可能世界を制作しよう。 **命題は安全な存在論には属さないが、日常的思考や語りにおいて、われわれが命題にコミットしていることを考えればましになる。 **同じことを表現するような異なる言語の文があるのはふつう。 **同じ宗教に属する人がすべて信じるようなことがあるのはふつう。 **われわれの現在の表現手段を越える未発見の真理があるのはふつう。 *↑こうしたケースにおいて、量化の対象の候補となるのは「命題」。 *命題は、心の科学において重要な役割を果たす。 worlds cannnot... *可能世界は命題の集合ではない。 **不可能事を記述する命題もある。 **ほとんどの命題は完全な世界を記述しない。 *可能世界は、可能であり完全である。 *命題は、様相的な性質や関係をもつ。 **真でありうる / 両立しない / 帰結する *以上を用い、極大の無矛盾な命題の集合を定義する。 **命題の集合が無矛盾であるとは: 集合のすべての命題がともに真でありえる。 **命題の集合が極大であるとは: その集合を真部分とするすべての集合は矛盾する。(1つでも要素を足すと矛盾しちゃうよ) *今や可能世界は極大無矛盾命題集合なので、以前のテーゼを復活させられる。 >> ◇P iff Pがある可能世界で真. << propositions identified... *命題が性質と個体の順序nタプルと同一視されるとすれば、言語的代用主義に似てくる。 **表象について言語/構造説を取るならば、前の2つのバージョンと同じになる。 *しかし命題についての説明や、命題が表象する方法についての説明を拒否すれば同じではない。 *命題は原始的。 *命題を真にする(make true)も原始的。 this... *似たようなバージョンがたくさんある。 **命題のかわりに「事態」「世界本質」など。 3. 現実主義と可能主義 erzatzers stress... *多くの代用主義者は現実主義者: 存在するものはすべて現実的。 **単なる可能的対象は存在しない。 *しかし可能者は可能世界と同じくらい有益な理論的役割をはたす。 **ex. 様相論理における可能世界モデル。 ** **W: 可能世界の集合 **R: 到達関係 **D: 可能者の集合 **d: 世界からDの部分集合への関数(どの可能者がどの世界に存在するか) **( val: たぶん付値関数。世界に相対的に述語および定項に外延を割り当てる。 ) **( w : たぶん現実世界 ) **Dおよびdが様相的リアリティにいかに対応するか説明する必要がある。 is independent... *代用主義といえば現実主義と思われがちだが、現実主義は代用主義から独立。 3.1 現実主義の代用主義 would be... *可能世界を認めるなら、可能世界意味論も認めるべき。 *現実主義の代用主義者は、可能者を認めることなしにDおよびd(w)の説明を与えなければならない。 **やりかた(1): Dを現実的個体と解釈する。 **しかしこの場合d(w)はつねに現実的個体の下位集合なので、「現実世界にない対象が存在する可能世界」を認められなくなる。 perhaps D... *Dおよびd(w)を文字通りに解釈する必要があるだろうか？ *様相論理が単なる数学的ゲーム以上のものであり、様相概念について情報をもたらすようになるためには、形式意味論以前に何が為されなければならないのかには議論の余地があるので、これはデリケートな問題だ。 *やりかた(2): 言語主義的代用主義 **言語主義の代用主義は、それによれば非現実的対象が存在する世界を生成できる(p138)。 **d(w)を「wによれば存在するもの」、Dを「すべてのwによれば存在するもの」としよう。 *欠点: **「フレッドには、実際は存在しない弟がいることがありえたし、彼は宇宙飛行士になることがありえた」をうまく解釈できない。 ** o∈D, actual(w ), ￢(o∈d(w*)), ** o∈w, BrotherOfFred(o, w), ** o∈w#, Astronout(o, w#). * oはwにもw#にも存在する。 *言語的代用主義者のbookでは、1つの対象が複数の世界に存在し、それぞれの世界で異なった性質を持つという現象をうまく扱えない。 *前述した方法では、bookは量化によって非現実的対象を表象できるだけ。 *あるストーリーによれば存在し、しかも存在量化によって語られるだけの対象が、他のストーリーによれば存在する対象と等しいとか異なるという事実を基礎付けられない。 probrem for... *上記の問題は、非現実的対象が属する世界をいかに表象するかに依存している。 *つまり静寂主義の代用主義ならもっとうまくできるかもしれない。 *やりかた(3): 静寂主義 *静寂主義の代理的可能世界は、命題や性質なので、単なる可能者を表象できるだけではなく、同一性をも表象できる。 *命題「Andy is happy」はある個別の対象Andyを表象し、命題「Andy is calm」は同じ対象を別な風に表象している。 *Andyが存在しないとしても命題は必然的存在者であり、どの世界にも存在する。 worry with... *上のやり方の欠点は、代用的可能世界に対しとても強い表象的性質を仮定すること。 *表象が特定の非現実的対象の存在を表象できるというアイデアは疑問の余地あり。 *可能的対象については、因果説も成り立たないし、対象そのものが名前という方法もうまくいかない。 the quiet... *やり方(4): 本質 *Plantingaの提案 *本質essenceとは、(a)対象が本質的に持つ性質、(b)その対象だけがその性質を例化する。 **「Andyと等しい」->(a)Andyがこの性質を持たないことはありえない。(b)Andyだけがこの性質を例化する。 *可能者も本質を持つとしてみよう。 *例化されてない本質が、可能者に対応する。例化されていないが、例化されることがありえる。 *同一性もトラッキングできる。 worries remain *(4)の問題点 *存在しない対象の表象がいかにして存在できるのかがわからないとすれば、存在しない対象の本質がいかにして存在できるかも理解しがたい。 *原始様相にはそれほど問題のないものもある。いつか還元できるかもしれないという望みもある。 *しかし本質説の場合、本質が理論の核。 *本質を認めるとしても、存在しない対象の本質を認めるのは躊躇しうる。 3.2 可能主義の代用主義 shouldn't the... *possibiliaを様相実在論のようには解釈したくないが、真剣に受け止めてもよい。 *可能世界の場合は、「によれば」演算子の多様な解釈に応じていろいろな代用主義があった。 *可能者の場合は、代用的可能世界の表象的性質を利用すればよい。 **可能者が「それ自体として何であるか」ではなく、「可能世界wによれば何であるか」。 *可能者自体の内在的性質は無関係なので、可能者はどんなものであってもよい。 *特徴のない点とか、数学的対象であってもよい。 *存在論的な損失は無視できる程度のもの。 drawback to... *これによって「現実に存在しないものが存在する」と認めることになるが、特に問題はないはず。 *現実主義自体の魅力はよくわからない。 *ルイスの理論の問題は存在論的損失であって、可能主義だけを取りのぞいても魅力的にはならない。 if we... *非現実主義は保守的存在論と両立するし、常識にダメージを与えない。 *非現実主義を、量化の範囲を「われわれが存在すると思っていたもの」以上に広げる提案としてではなく、現実的対象を「われわれが存在すると思っていたもの」の下位集合だと考えよう。 *断念すべき前理論的直観は「すべてのものは現実的だ」というものだけ。 *これが本当に常識の中心にあるのかどうかは疑問。われわれは暗黙の内に量化の範囲を現実的対象に限定しがちなだけ。 is an... *非現実的対象は抽象的だという見方への反論。 *ユニコーンは存在する世界では具体的。 *つまり、可能者は具体的でもありえる。 *可能者は偶然的に抽象的であるということになるが、存在論的カテゴリーが偶然決まるというのはどうなのか。 erzatzer has... *反論 *偶然的にFであるとは、ある世界でFを持ち、別の世界でFを欠くということ。 *しかし可能者が、抽象的であるという性質を持つ世界はない。 **(現実世界では、それはそもそも存在しない)。 *ゆえに、可能者は偶然的に抽象的なわけではない。 *非現実主義を取るなら、真が現実的真を含意するとはかぎらなくなる。 possibilia solves...ersatzism... *可能者を受け入れると... *Dおよびd(w)をまっすぐに説明できる。 *入れ子の様相をまっすぐに説明できる。 *魅力的なオプションだ。 4. 代用主義の存在論、代用主義のイデオロギー ※イデオロギー ある理論の中で表現できる範囲。基本的には、「どんな概念を定義できるか」。ex. 整数概念を定義できる実数の理論と、整数を定義できない実数の理論。クワインがよく使った。 4.1 基礎ががたついている？ ontology and... *言語主義、構造的代用主義者の存在論とイデオロギーはよい立場。 **世界は、集合論的構築物と同一視されているし、集合論の存在論とイデオロギーに問題がないわけではない。 ***しかし多くの哲学者は受け入れている。 **代理主義者は、「性質」を利用している。 ***しかし例化された性質だけ。 ***言語的代理主義者の世界制作言語は、基底的な性質+関係に対する述語だけを含むなら、決して弱いものではないし、それらの性質だけを物化するだけで済む。 ***アームストロングの普遍者の理論のような、まばらな性質の理論にコミットできる。 ***基底的な物理学が完成すれば、基礎的性質のための述語は手に入るし、その場合はもう基底的性質・関係すら物化する必要はない。 the ersatz... *代理主義は様相を原始的なものとする。 *経験的なアクセスが無理だから様相は神秘的だという人もいるけれど... *ルイスによる様相の還元だって、経験的なアクセスは提供していない。ルイスの可能世界には経験的なアクセスを持てないから。 *分析できる概念の数ではルイスが稼いでいるが、存在論の面では代理主義の方が優れている。 also true... *確かにルイスは、様相的なものを非様相的なものに還元できている。 *ルイス的立場では、「何が存在するか」「物が定言的にどうであるか」「物が定言的にどう配置されているか」を定めれば、様相的な事実も定まる。 *代理主義者には、そういう還元は無理。 **たとえば命題の集合の無矛盾性を定言的には説明できない。 *しかし様相に関する実在論者にとっては、原始様相は変じゃない。 *還元は非直観的だと言う人もいる。 *現実世界から切り離された島宇宙が、われわれが可能だと思うものと何の関係があるのか。 ontology and... *静寂主義の存在論とイデオロギーにはもっと問題がある。 *命題という観念は分析と存在論的定義が必要。 *命題の完全な集合と可能世界を同一するのは、一貫していないかもしれない。 **命題の完全なコレクションは、大きすぎて集合を形成しないという説がある(Grim 1984)。 *基礎がしっかりしていないと分析できてもダメ。 4.2 原始的なものを把握する the linguistic... *静寂主義者は、命題や性質が具体的世界について表象する方法について語らない。 *必然的に、具体的世界が喋るロバを含むとき、かつそのときにかぎり、命題「あるロバは喋る」は真。 *「命題」の概念も「真にする」の概念も原始的。 *しかし、どんな理論にも原始的なものはある。 thinks that... *ルイスによれば代理主義の原始的なものは、特に問題。 *どうやってそれを把握するのかがわからない。 *「世界が命題を真にする」は、世界と命題の関係。 *どううやって「真にする」という概念でもって、特定の関係を取り出せるのかわからない。 *この概念の分析も拒絶しているし、命題は時空間や因果の外にあるので、関係項の見知りはえられない。 as Lewis... *しかし集合論者も似たような悩みを抱えている。 *「xはyの要素である」は分析も見知りも不可能。 a move... *集合論者には、ルイス自身による解決手が使える。 *ラムジー-カルナップメソッド。 *問題の述語を変数に置換し、当の述語は、この開論理式を充足する性質・関係を代表していると言えばいい。 *性質や述語が多重に実現されていたらどうする？ *「構造主義的アプローチ」を用いればいい。 **集合論の主張は、当の主張を充足する【任意の】関係や性質についてのものだと理解すればいい。 *原始的メンバーシップなしに、モデルを同型的に捉えられるような理論が手に入る。 *「xはyの要素である」を含む集合論的言明が真であるのは以下の場合。 **集合論の公理をみたす任意の関係Rについて **「xはyの要素である」をRによって解釈した場合にSが真である。 himself is... *ルイスはこの解決に満足していない。 *ラムジー化されたバージョンの集合論も、現実世界が含みうるよりも大量の存在者にコミットしている。 **しかし、関係が外在的なものであってもいいならば、命題の内在的性質はどうでもいい。 **量的には倹約ではないが、質的には倹約。 *ルイスによれば、集合論をこういう風に解釈することは現在の数学を否定することになる。 *集合論は要素性を原始的に理解している。 **しかしMeliaには、集合論のどこに要素性の原始性が含まれているのかわからない。 **集合論の正当性が、理論的メリットにあるならば、ラムジー化されたバージョンでもよいはず。 **しかも要素関係をどうやって名指せるのかわからないという謎にコミットしなくてもいいなら、それを採用するよい理由になる。 the ersatzer... *代理主義者は「xはyを真にする」や「xは命題である」をラムジー化できるか？ **たぶん無理。二階の集合論の対応物はない。 *できるのは、以下のような公理をつくること >> 必然的にある命題e「あるロバは喋る」が存在し、eはあるロバが喋る場合かつその場合にかぎり真にされる。 << *こういう双条件文を書きだせれば、「この理論を充足する任意の関係ならOK」と言える。 *しかしその方法はわからない。 *特に問題なのは、エイリアンな個体や性質にかかわる事態について双条件文をつくること。 5. 結論 *代理主義者の中では言語的なバージョンが一番有望。 *その存在論とイデオロギーは健全で正常。 *どうやって原始的なものを把握するかという問題もない。 *しかし心底これを勧められるわけでもない。 *健全で正常な存在論とイデオロギーは、低コストのあかし。 *しかしそのアドバンテージはどうだろう。 **様相の分析は無理。 *代理的可能世界がいかにして利益をもたらすかに関する包括的な説明が必要。